battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
MP5
The MP5 (German: Maschinenpistole 5; English: Machine Pistol Model 5) is a 9×19mm Parabellum submachine gun produced by German arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch. It was first developed in 1964, and has since been adopted by many police and military agencies worldwide. The MP5 has many different variants, including the MP5SD (German: S'chall'dämpfer; English: Sound Suppressor), an integrally Suppressed variant; the MP5-N (N'''avy), a specially designed variant for the United States Navy made in 1986; and the MP5K, a CQB variant which has no stock and a shortened barrel. In addition, several versions are equipped with a compact, detachable forward handgrip which further augments the gun's great accuracy. Battlefield 2 The '''MP5 is the default submachine gun of the United States Marine Corps Anti-tank kit. As with most of the other submachine guns, it is possessed of low damage, coupled with relatively high spread and a relatively high rate of fire. It is nearly identical to the PP-19 in most ways, although it has a slightly smaller magazine capacity of thirty rounds as compared to forty-five rounds. The MP5 is the default submachine gun in the Battlefield 2: Special Forces expansion for the US Navy SEALs and SAS Anti-Tank Kit. It is identical to its vanilla counterpart. Gallery File:MP5BF2.png|The MP5 in first-person view File:BF2 MP5 IS.jpg|The MP5's ironsights Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The HK MP5, (known as the MP5-N in the PS2/Xbox version), is featured as the primary weapon of the USMC's Special Ops Kit. Like all Special Ops weapons, the MP5 is equipped with a suppressor and scope. The weapon is fairly accurate and has a high rate of fire, but doesn't do quite as much damage as the Assault's M4 Carbine, making it well suited for close quarter engagements but not as effective at longer ranges. Gallery bf2mcmp5.jpg|The MP5 in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. (PlayStation 2) Battlefield Play4Free The MP5 is a purchasable submachine gun featured in Battlefield Play4Free for the Engineer kit. It features a long range and high accuracy among the submachine guns. It has less recoil than many of the other submachine guns, allowing it to be fired in longer bursts at range. However, the MP5 has a hefty cost, going up to 1,469 or 90,000 for unlimited use. Gallery MP5-reference.jpg|MP5 sights MP5-Holo-reference.jpg|MP5 with Holo-sights MP5 hand BFP4F.png|The MP5 in Battlefield Play4Free at Sharqi. MP5 BFP4F IS.png|The MP5's iron sights Battlefield Hardline Two variants of the MP5 Submachine gun are featured in Battlefield Hardline: the Mechanic exclusive M5 Navy and the all kit M5SD. M5 Navy |recoil1st = |recoildec = |spreadinc = 0.13 |spreaddec = 15 |maxrange = 35m |spreadz = |spreaduz = }} The M5 Navy is a weapon featured in the Battlefield Hardline: Getaway expansion for the Law Enforcement Mechanic kit. Gallery BFHL MP5N model.png|'M5 Navy' BFHL MP5Navy 1.png|M5 Navy in first person BFHL MP5Navy 2.png|Iron sights M5SD The M5SD is a weapon added for all players alongside the release of the Battlefield Hardline: Getaway expansion for all kits. While similar to the M5 Navy, it supports an integrated suppressor. Gallery BFHL MP5SD model.png|'M5SD' BFHL MP5SD 1.png|M5SD in first person BFHL MP5SD 2.png|Iron sights Trivia *The MP5's iron sights are similar to the G3's and the HK53A3's in Battlefield 2. *The MP5's file name in Battlefield 2 is USRIF_MP5_A3, meaning that the variant depicted in-game is meant to be the A3 variant. References Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield 2 Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Submachine Guns Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield Hardline: Getaway